Parting Wishes
by DD Agent
Summary: How did Carter take it when Jack told her he was leaving?
1. The Announcement

Parting Wishes by DD Agent

Hello Ladies and Gentleman. This is the third part of my Drabble Marathon (Number 1 being CSI: Played and Number 2 being Lost: Music Box). Look to them for the reasons why.

Here is a nice little drabble about the gap between the season 8 finale of SG-1 and the opening episode of Season 9.

Shout out to Lee who is my little SGC buddy and to all the Jack and Sam shippers out there. We can dream.

"I'm leaving the SGC."

With those few words, Samantha Carter's world crashed around her ears. How could he leave the SGC? How could he leave _her_?

"I'm gonna be the head of homeland security in Washington. You alright Carter?"

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Something clicked in her brain which forced her to reply.

"Yes sir. I'll be fine,"

Liar.

"Great. I'll See you later," Jack finished and bounded out of her lab.

She couldn't believe that the man she loved would be so far away.

And it broke her heart that she couldn't tell him before he left.

Please R and R at your leisure.

Catch you on the flip side

- DD Agent


	2. The Revelation

Parting Wishes 2 by DD Agent

After the reviews I got from the first chapter, I decided to follow it up with a sequel that should put some wrongs from the first to right. Cheers to everyone that reviewed, you made my week!

This possibly could be a drabble, although it is likely that its gonna be slightly longer than that. Shout out to Lee who is my SGC buddy, but also has to work on a farm for the next two weeks. My heart goes out to you buddy. Also, a shout out to everyone on the forum, my forum name is Captain Kas, come and say hello!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was an idiot. A complete an utter idiot. He almost sounded happy when he told her that he would be miles away.

He walked over to Daniel's lab, and was not surprised to see that the archaeologist was reading a book.

"Daniel, can I ask you a question?" Jack asked tentatively.

"What is it?" Daniel replied.

"Am I an idiot?" Jack responded with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it depends. Did you tell Sam that you were going to Washington or did you tell her that you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with her before you shipped off to the ends of the earth?"

"The former," Jack replied, dreading the answer.

"Then you're an idiot. Look, I've known you both for eight years at least. I know that you both love each other to pieces, and the only thing that is stopping you is the fact that you both work here. As soon as you move out to Washington, you can have what you've always wanted, Jack," Daniel explained.

"And what's that?" Jack mocked.

"Are you deliberately trying to be dense? Sam." Daniel sighed, and then groaned seeing the figure behind Jack. Sensing his eye line, Jack turned around to see Carter holding out his yoyo.

"You left it behind," Sam said, and then left with a shocked look on her face.

"Crap."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do we think chaps? R and R please. Its double the length of the first one, so hopefully it's better. P.S. is anyone either French, Scottish or American and fancy giving me a list of how you pronounce words and different phrases to the English. I'm writing some things that have characters with those nationalities, and since I am neither, I need a little help. Cheers.


	3. The Declaration

Stargate SG- 1: Parting Wishes by DD Agent

_How did Jack tell Sam he was leaving before Season 9_

_Spoilers_

_Up to Season 8_

Chapter Three- The Declaration

The yoyo was packed, the cake was eaten and the _Simpson's_ Box sets were contained in tons of bubble wrap.

Jack O'Neill was sitting in his office on the last day of his work at the SGC, just thinking. Tomorrow, General Hank Landry would take his place and the former Sg-1 would be no more.

Daniel was already starting to pack his stuff. The poor guy was so excited about going to Atlantis it was incredible. T'ealc had left for the Jaffa Colony two days ago. Sam was no where to be seen. No one had seen hide nor hair of her since Daniel had accidentally revealed to Sam that all Jack wanted was her.

"Sir? The car is waiting to take you to Washington," announced a lieutenant. Jack nodded and went outside the office for one last look at the gate. Sg-2 was setting out for a recon mission, the last mission under General O'Neill's command. They turned around, and just as they entered the gate horizon, the four members saluted him. Jack responded, feeling the lump in his throat grow bigger.

He had never expected leaving the SGC to make him feel this way.

Jack remembered everything. The first time he stepped through the gate. The death of Kawalsky. Hathor. Being trapped in Antarctica. The Ancients. Replicators. Having doubles wandering around. His log cabin. Seeing Carter on the other side of that force field. Watching Daniel die and become ascended. Ba'al's torture. That goddamn time loop. T'ealc and his little snake. General Hammond. McKay and his retched attitude. Felger and his obsession with Carter. Janet Fraiser. Cassandra. Sam. Sam. Sam.

His best memories of the SGC were all about her.

"Sir? The car?" The lieutenant reminded. Jack prepared to go, but realised he had forgotten the name plate on his desk. He wanted to keep that for many reasons. Something to remember the SGC by and a handy weapon for his cabin (more legal than a hand gun).

As he went into his office, he saw a small present on the desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The driver was very impatient and was getting rather upset. It was about four in the afternoon and he still had to go to Virginia and pick up a member of the FBI before returning to his wife and kids. He didn't want to be too late going back to his family but he was already half an hour off schedule.

Eventually, Jack O'Neill climbed into the back of the car and gave him a slip of paper.

"Drive to this address and drop me off. Afterwards, go home," The General ordered, leaning back in his seat.

Looking in his mirror at the back of the car, the driver could see a photograph on the seat next to his passenger. It was in a silver frame and had four figures: a woman with short blonde hair; a man with dark hair and glasses and a tall black man with some sort of tattoo on the middle of his forehead.

In the middle was the General about nine years younger.

The driver drove to the house, not realising that inside was Samantha Carter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack knocked on Sam's front door. The small present on his desk had been a photograph of Sg-1 the first time they had gone through the gate as a team. The little post - it note on the back had said this:

_Sorry about not talking to you all week. _

_Good luck in Washington._

_Carter_

He rang the door bell again, even trying the door to see if it was still on its hinges. It was. He was about to pound both his fists on it when Sam finally opened the blue painted door.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Carter asked.

Before she could ask again, he kissed her. It was chaste, lips on lips, but even that was enough to knock Sam Carter metaphorically off her feet. He released her as suddenly as the kiss had been and stood back from the door.

"Thanks for the photo. I'm going to put it on my desk when I get to Washington," Jack replied and prepared to leave. He walked down her porch stairs and onto the pavement. Sam was stunned. The handsome man that she loved more than anything it seemed was just going to love her and leave her? And she was going to let him?

Not this time.

"What? That's it? You turn up on my doorstep and kiss me and then you go? I find out that you like me and nothing. What do you want Jack?"

Jack froze and looked back at the woman that made his legs go week. She was wearing black jeans and a black motorcycle t-shirt. He was still wearing his SGC uniform.

"Well if they don't take my rank for kissing a co worker than their going to take it for breaching security clearance," Jack shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. It was only then that she noticed what he was wearing and laughed, his joke breaking the tension.

"Then you better come in before anyone else discovers that we work for a secret government organisation," Sam shot back, a smile playing on her face.

"Ssh!" Jack play acted, his arms waving about hysterically. She noticed that his eyes were dancing and his face was smiling. He was looking at her.

Sam gestured to the inside of her house and stood at the doorframe. Jack climbed up the steps and placed a hand, blocking her entrance to her house.

"I'm an idiot for letting you nearly get away, you know that right? I didn't want to leave at all. I should have told you last week that I'm crazy about you. Always will be, always have been,"

"Daniel would kill you if he heard you talking like that," Sam mumbled, liking the way he was drawing ever so closer to her body.

"It's a good thing that Daniel isn't here then," Jack replied with a massive grin in his face. Still drawing closer and closer.

"I should have told you last year," Sam retorted. His hand was on her waist now.

"I should have told you five years ago. Guess working together put an hold on that,"

"I'm going to be working at Area 51, now. Think you can treat me to a cup of coffee occasionally when we see each other in Washington?" Sam asked.

"Oh, more than coffee Sam,"

They both laughed at his suggestive winking and Sam encircled her arms around his neck. They kissed again, this time a bit more pressure and a bit more love. No tongues, not yet. They had a lot of time to work on that. All the time in the world. Both of them could feel the sexual tension between the two of them melting away and leaving them both with a sense of satisfaction that they both finally got what they always wanted.

The kiss finished and left them both breathless. Releasing each other from their tight grip, Jack grabbed his back pack that he had left on the porch.

"I still have that bottle of champagne that Felger gave me," Jack announced out of the blue.

"I'll get the glasses," Sam replied and both of them went into her house. It was Jack that shut the door, grinning like the Canary that had just got the cream.

_Maybe going to Washington isn't so bad, _he thought, shutting the door to stop the neighbours watching and generate a whole heap of gossip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the street, was a tiny little house with a green front door. From the outside, it looked like it belonged to an elderly woman who kept a whole lot of cats (cat motifs were everywhere). The net curtains in this particular house stirred once again for the final time. The inhabitants of this particular house had been peeking again and again at the couple ever since the man had been driven up to the front of her house.

The two men in the house sat on the sofa and turned on the television before one turned to speak to the other.

"I told you they would get together,"

"You did indeed Daniel Jackson,"

THE END.


End file.
